


First Night

by Nux04



Category: Angra (Band), Avantasia (Band), Shaman (Band)
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nux04/pseuds/Nux04
Summary: It's their first night together, what will happen between the two lovebirds? Short fic based on triumphmusic1980's Avantasia Protags Roommates AU.
Relationships: André Matos/Tobias Sammet, Gabriel/Elderane (Avantasia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry for making it too short. I'm not good with words nowadays + busy with assignments. I hope my upcoming fic (which is longer than I expected) will satisfy you!

It was an amazing day. The sensational speeches they heard from their close friends, the elves accepted their marriage, Scarecrow's performance, it was wonderful.

Now, it was their time to spend the night together, as wedded partners. As eternal lovers. 

Both of them were nervous, even though they have slept together before (without doing anything explicit). Gabriel sat on the left side of the bed while Elderane laid there in his usual nightgown. The atmosphere between them was tense. Both stood silent for a couple minutes.

Elderane was already a flustered mess ever since he laid on the bed, as he saw Gabriel changing his clothes… nakedly. He was blushing so hard he couldn't look at Gabriel normally.

According to the royal priest, the living beings in Avantasia don't know how to do intercourse, unless they're married.

Apparently, their culture doesn't teach the younger generations about sexual intercourse up until they get married. After marriage, a special person will give them lessons about it, which will always give a huge culture shock to married couples. It took them some time to adapt it.

Avantasians also do not get any sort of wet dream. They only have normal, innocent dreams. Well, they're not the same as humans. Their bodies work differently, as they are from the spirit world, no matter how human they look.

Elderane and Gabriel went to the special lesson. Gabriel already knew about it, but he had never done it before. He just knows that it feels good. _Really_ good. 

On the other hand, Elderane wasn't handling too well. It was too much for an elf who knows nothing yet about sexual intercourse. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh everytime Elderane looked at the images on the textbook with horror. He also remembered the time when Scarecrow tricked them to see an +18 movie, that sly bastard…

Gabriel blew out the candle on the table next to his side of the bed, causing the room to dim a little. Elderane was laying there, his breathing slowly quickened as Gabriel approached him closer, and closer, and…

Gabriel's face was now hovering over Elderane's face, their noses almost touching each other. Gabriel locked eyes on his beloved partner's beautiful face. This was the second time he examined Elderane's face very near.

Elderane was already bright red, whimpering a bit as Gabriel's body went over his. They didn't say anything at all, only locked eyes on each other.

Gabriel noticed the discomfort Elderane was showing, his face was all red and slightly sweating.

"You alright?" Gabriel whispered, looking deep into Elderane's eyes with concern.

"Y-yes… I… I'm a-alright," Elderane squeaked. Elderane's mind was a flustered mess, this was too much for him. They just got married that day!

"I have to tell you the truth, this is actually my first time."

"Oh… Me too…" 

Elderane looked like he was going to burst into pieces when Gabriel slowly touched his lips.

He couldn't take it. He put both hands against Gabriel, pushing him forward so that they could sit upright. Gabriel was confused with the action.

"I'm sorry, love, but I don't think I can do it tonight…" Elderane held Gabriel's hands, not wanting to upset the latter. 

Gabriel sighed. He should've known better. Elderane was still new to this stuff, he couldn't really get into it in one night. He needs days, or weeks, or months to get comfortable with this thing.

"It's alright, I understand. No need to rush or whatsoever. I still love you, my dear," Gabriel kissed Elderane's forehead softly, making the elf feel warm inside. "Let's just cuddle instead, sounds like a good idea, yes?"

Elderane nodded and smiled, Gabriel returned the smile with another kiss, this time on Elderane's red, plump cheek. Both of them laid down, wrapping their arms around each other, caressing their hairs together, their foreheads touching. 

They dozed off contentedly. Nothing can tear them apart. Nothing. They will always love each other until the end of time.


End file.
